


Foundations

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-02
Updated: 2003-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 13:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10335512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers for Singularity, Season 1A new beginning for a member of the family





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Foundations

"I have asked you all here in honor of a very special occasion." General George S. Hammond's eyes swept the sea of faces assembled before him. He could see that everyone invited had been able to come. But then, when a General invites someone, most military personnel take it as an order. So, the gang was all here.

This was a private ceremony, its privacy ensured by the MPs placed strategically at the edge of the clearing.

Readying his speech, he had watched as one by one or in small groups, his people had arrived. Jack was here bringing Daniel and Teal'c with him. Major Carter had arrived with Dr. Fraiser and Cassie. Ferretti, with the rest of SG2 in tow, was making his way across the meadow. In addition, two of Fraiser's nurses were here. The crowd milled around Memorial Park wondering why the General had invited them all here.

Behind him, all was prepared for the ceremony. It was time to begin.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. I've brought you all here to join in a celebration, a beginning. If I may, Dr. Janet Fraiser and Cassandra, will you both step forward." Hammond saw the look of surprise, as Janet's eyes widened at his request. But not questioning her commanding officer, she stepped to the front of the crowd, grasping Cassie's hand tightly.

Once they were in place, Hammond continued. "It is springtime on Earth. A time of renewal, a time of new beginnings. The trees are budding and the flowers are blooming, promising new life to the world around us. We all have a lot for which to be thankful. Family, good friends, work that despite all it's faults is rewarding and challenging, and freedom to live our lives as we see fit. Many of you have worked hard and sacrificed multitudes for us to be here today, gathered in good company.

Our travels have brought us many challenges and surprises along the way. But, with the hard times and pain have come moments of joy and happiness. We have met new cultures, experienced new customs, and accomplished more then we could've ever hoped to, despite the many obstacles. In doing this we have learned much about our own history and beginnings. We are here to celebrate and commemorate these joys, one of which has come into our midst."

Turning to Janet and Cassandra, Hammond took each of their hands in his. He saw the dawn of understanding moving through the group. Janet had tears threatening to spill.

"Cassie, Janet. I have a declaration to read." Releasing their hands, Hammond turned to the small table next to him and retrieved the papers sitting there.

"From the Governor of the state of Colorado. Dr. Janet Frasier is hereby granted sole custody of the child Cassandra and as of this reading, is now legally her mother. Cassie, if it's OK with you, you will now be known as Cassandra Frasier." Tears ran down Janet's face and Cassie stood there, eyes wide, in wonder of it all.

Hammond continued. "In addition, from the President of the United States. I hearby declare, Cassandra Frasier a citizen of Earth and of this country with all it's rights and privileges."

Janet went down on one knee and hugged Cassie fiercely. Pulling back, she asked. "What do you think, Cassie? Is this OK with you? You don't have to, but I would be blessed to have you as my family." Soft murmurs and snuffles could be heard in the crowd. Janet was openly crying.

Cassie spoke softly, looking a little overwhelmed by everything. "Does this mean I can call you Mom now?"

"Do you want to?" Janet tried not to sound too hopeful while asking this question. She had wanted Cassie to call her whatever she was comfortable with and only hoped that someday she would think of her as her parent. It had been almost a year since Cassie had been rescued from Nirrti and Hanka. Almost a year since this small wonder had come into her home and enriched her life.

At first, it was only to be a temporary arrangement. But time passed and as no appropriately secure home had been found, the two of them had begun to define their relationship, growing closer every day. Sam and SG1 had taken up the slack acting as surrogate parents when Janet was busy and needed a baby-sitter. Even SG2 and some of her staff had gotten into the picture. With all the help she'd had, Cassie had never been left alone and had any number of people vying to help care for her.

Then two months ago, after talking to Sam and the rest of SG1, Janet had gone to the General Hammond to ask if she could adopt Cassie, making her a permanent part of her life. The young girl had stolen her heart and the thought of her being placed in someone else's home and living without her everyday, had become unbearable. The General had questioned her closely wanting her to be sure. Satisfied with her answers, Hammond had set about expediting Cassie's adoption and her citizenship.

It had all come together surprisingly fast and easy. Hammond had contacted the President and the leader'd had his staff fast track the process, helping to overcome any obstacles that had arisen. Now here they stood in the middle of this beautiful park, having come together as a family to support and nurture another.

Cassie looked at Janet, nodding her head. Her tears were running but the huge smile on the little girl's face, declared to everyone they were tears of joy. Cheers went up in the crowd. SG1 was beaming. Cassie dove into her mother's arms hanging on and wondering if she was dreaming.

Hammond looked on, feeling a couple of unshed tears in his eye. There was a mound of paperwork on his desk, forged birth certificate, invented parents and history, social security card, adoption papers to sign, but it was all a formality. That was for later.

Turning to the crowd, he put his hand up to quieten them. "In honor of the newest member of our family, I would have you all turn your attention to this area behind me. As you can see there are three new trees planted here." Directing their attention to the large green space behind him, the General continued.

"The Northern Red Oak trees are laid out in a pyramid formation, one tree at each point. This is a strong tree, with roots that run deep, providing a strong foundation for many years. When mature, they will bear fruit and support the surrounding life, providing shade for some, food for others, and beauty for all.

The first tree in the formation represents your home of Hanka, Cassie. It is here to remind you of where you came from, of the parents and community who raised and nurtured you for the first years of your life. I proclaim here before your friends and family, they 'will not' be forgotten." Cassie was opening crying as was Janet and several others in attendance.

The second tree represents your new home, Earth. It is the hope of all here, your new family, you will continue to grow and flourish, sustained by this strong foundation of people, making your ancestors proud. You are a gift and this planet is enriched by your presence.

The third tree represents you, your new mom, all your surrogate aunts and uncles here and your community. This tree is planted in honor of their love and support, and the joy you bring us now and will continue to in the years to come. Never forget you are loved and cherished by all here.

As you grow each year, Cassie, so these oak trees will. And each spring, as new buds appear, be reminded that you will always have a strong foundation. Each tree represents a point on the pyramid, each is needed to make the picture whole. Together, we all celebrate a new beginning, a new life and officially welcome you, Cassandra Fraiser, into our hearts. You have been there from day one and we love you."

**The End**

  


* * *

> © April 6, 2003. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
